Keystone High School
by Tintenschwert
Summary: What if ...... Keystone High School featuring the beloved Rogues Gallery, Flashes, etc. Whacky mayhem, adventures, misunderstandings and the typical roller-coaster life of teenagers


Prompt from Pairing Generator

(I blame goldphish....and lia)

* * *

**The Top/Golden Glider "High School"

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was most untypical highschool love story the Keystone High had ever witnessed.

The football captain and the chief editor of the school annual - classic.

Captain of track team and star reporter? Good, old fashioned romance.

It was her first year in High School. She was an average girl - blond, beautiful and an aspiring cheerleader. Her big brother Len was in his third year and had offered her unlimited protection in a bout of B.B.S (big brother syndrome). She knew she could count on him anytime - him and his "pack" as they called themselves.

The "Rogues" were notorious in the whole school. They consisted of boys from various years and various talents. Artist to band geek, exchange student to bully...and her brother was the closest thing they had to a leader.

Lisa Snart walked into the school, full of confidence and hopeful expectations. The first lessons came, she met her friends Frankie, Julie and Ashley, chatted with the cute boy from her math class, ate at the cafeteria, went to her locker after her last lesson, turned around and bumped into _him_.

_Him_... that was Roscoe. He was tall, had dark hair and was the school´s biggest geek. Roscoe Dillon, president of the chess club.

He had glasses with really strange frames, wore a green shirt with yellow stripes and lived next to Wiggins toy factory.

And clearly, he was obsessed with tops.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized, "didn´t mean to bump into you."

"Don´t be sorry. Are you alright - ?" He look slightly concerned and held her shoulders to stabilize her.

The little pause just screamed for her name. Lisa realized that she actually blushed, averted her eyes and muttered: "Lisa... I´m Lisa."

"I´m ...uh...," he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Roscoe," he blurted out, after an uncomfortable stretch of silence.

The hallway was filled with students who went home, chatted idly, complained about homework and despite all that noise and talk, it was as if the world stood still for one second.

Lisa looked at Roscoe, Roscoe looked at Lisa and she swore that he had the same look of giddy, nervous, shy expetancy as she had at exact this time.

She could really see the gears in Roscoe´s head turning, could hear him fumbling for words until he finally mustered the courage to try smalltalk.

"So, Lisa.... is this your first day at highschool? I don´t think I´ve met you before. I´m Roscoe, by the way."

She giggled. "You already introduced yourself, silly."

He looked really embarrassed now. "Oh...oh. Um... well, school´s over for now. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Actually, the cheerleader try-outs are in half an hour and"

"Oh, I see. Good luck - would you, I mean... would you like to go out for an ice cream sometime?"

She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind one ear.

"I´d love to. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Fine, it´s a date!" what he just said sunk in, "no, I meant date as time and not as date-date. God, that´s embarrassing."

"It´s okay. So, tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Yes."

Cheerleader try-out were fun, surprisingly easy and all the time she couldn´t stop thinking about Roscoe.

He seemed a bit awkward, but he was so cute.

Her brother waited for her outside of the gym and insisted on walking her home. In his gruff way he asked her about her day, his sub-text said: "Anyone I need to beat up for you?".

In the evening he said he would go to his friend Mick for "guy stuff".

Lisa should have known that this would mean trouble.

Apparently JJ, the exchange student from Italy and the kid he had practically adopted as a little brother had stayed late in school to place a few surprises in various lockers and had seen them talking.

JJ was nice, cheerful, playful but he had one weakness: he had a big mouth. And the kid - Alex? Axel? - parroted his every move.

"Lenny!"

"Lenny!"

"Guess what we saw!"

"Guess what we saw!"

"We saw Lisa!"

"We saw Lisa!"

"And we spied on her like you told us to!"

"And we spied on her like you told us to!"

"She was talking to Roscoe!"

"She was talking to Roscoe!"

....

"Supercalifragelisticexpialigetic."

....

"sss.....sup....Supercalifragelisticexpialigetic."

"Good job!"

"Good job!"

"JJ rocks!"

"JJ rocks!"

"Axel rocks, too!"

"Axel rocks, too!"

"Awwww!"

"Awwww!"

"Wanna but cherry bombs in the toilets?"

"Sure!"

"Gotcha!"

The "guy stuff" at Mick´s place was actually a elaborate espionage council.

The "Rogues" were strategically placed around the school and received the time tables.

"Observation, not interaction," Len reminded them, "Roscoe hasn´t done anything wrong....yet. If he´s behaving oddly....what do you do?"

"Slingshot?

"Slingshot?"

"Rat him out?"

"Throw stuff at him?"

Len sighed.

"Piper has the right idea. You tell me and I decide what to do. Is that clear?"

Lisa looked forward to the next day. She put on her best shirt and spent nearly an hour in the bathroom applying carefully make-up.

In school the hours seemed to crawl by. Seconds ticked away so slowly!

Her excitement contributed to her obliviousness towards the surveillance her brother initiated.

Except for Len himself and Piper neither of the boys were particularly good at hiding or trying not to get discovered.

Sammy used a ridiculous apparatus made out of mirror to spy around corners and attracted the attention of everybody passing by sans Lisa herself. JJ and Axel apparently thought that striped clothing that would make peacocks jealous were good for camouflage.

In the cafeteria she was surrounded by the "Rogues" and she was escorted to her locker. Had Roscoe been his usual self he would have noticed how Mick and Digger were peering around the corner, but he was hopelessly infatuated.

His mind was torn between two mantras: "Don´t screw up" and "LisaLisaLisaLisaLisa".

Roscoe was a perfect gentleman when he led Lisa to the ice cream parlor with the unfortunate name of " ". They sat at a table in the center of the café - and the Rogues were conveniently spread out in the corners of the estate.

Len was certainly a great leader with much potential, but he should have remembered that his fellow soldiers were mentally about 8 years old and as soon as they ordered their "camouflage" ice cream, his pack got a little side-tracked. He should have suspected that sugar in combination with a secret mission wouldn´t work well.

Angrily he ate his own ice cream next to Mick who seemed to be the only one who hadn´t forgotten about Operation: Lisa and hid behind a newspaper with strategically cut out eye holes.

Lisa enjoyed her date. Roscoe was so smart! And he also asked about her opinion, her day, her classes; he ranted about the same teachers, homework and the mystery meat. He was so .....dreamy. Plus he seemed to be as anxious as she was.

Roscoe was so happy. Ice cream, talking to a beautiful girl and then discovering that beneath that pretty blonde head was a truly impressive brain. Then she told him a story about her brother and it made *click* in Roscoe´s brain.

"Wait....you mean....Leonard is your brother?!"

God, now he was screwed! Leonard had told them during their last meeting at the tree house that his sister would attend highschool, that the boys should look out for her and - oh damn!- now the weird things from today made sense!

Mick not looking at the bunsen burners in chemistry but looking at him - Len seemingly vanishing in ever break, between hours and going to the toilet twice every lesson to check "stuff", Digger sitting on a tree and spying through binoculars - they had been spying on him!

A terrible sense of dread crawled up his back into his brain and he turned around.

There they were; Mark and George perched on the plants inside the café, Giovanni and Axel covered in ice cream, Hartley hanging his head down and pretending that he wasn´t there and .....behind that large newspaper he suspected the rest of the bunch.

He didn´t know that she was Leonard´s sister!

Now he was in big trouble. Big brothers were almost as bad as a female lion trying to protect their young - in kindergarten one boy had once tried to give Hartley´s sister a kiss and only the combined power of Mick, Leonard, Mark, Samuel and Roscoe could tear Hartley away from the poor boy.

And now....they were bigger, stronger and had access to hockey equipment.

What should he do now?


End file.
